


Peek

by XpaperplaneX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: Sephiroth couldn’t resist the temptation to take a peek.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	Peek

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old. I found a few old oneshots of mine that never made the migration to AO3 and decided that maybe they should. But yes, very old, very dumb, and I apparently had a thing for semi colons. Stupid sexy semi colons. Don’t judge me.

Cloud checked his appearance in the mirror one final time. The dress fit surprisingly well, and taking his hair out of the ponytail served well enough to make his hair look like a girl's. It would do. They would rescue Tifa and then he could forget this humiliating incident had ever occurred. If only it was time to go _now_. He had no idea what he was supposed to do for the four hours until it was time to go to Corneo's. At least Aerith had left him alone to get changed; she had looked liked she wanted to 'help' him at first. He sighed heavily, resigning himself to just sitting in here and waiting until it was time to go. He didn't want to mess up the makeup that the girls at the Honeybee had done by getting changed again, and there was no way he was going out dressed like this until he absolutely had to.

He turned from the mirror and walked over to the bed; maybe he could take a nap. There was a rustling sound, and the back of Cloud's dress suddenly lifted up. Cloud attempted to whirl around to see what it was, but found he couldn't move. The most he could manage was clenching his hands into fists as a voice from his memories spoke.

"So … you went all the way." Sephiroth said. It wasn't the harsh, cruel voice that he remembered from Nibelheim, but rather the kinder voice, filled with a sultry elegance, from before Jenova had taken over his mind. All the same, Cloud trembled with rage as he felt a finger sneak under the leg hole of his underwear and snap the elastic. "And you shaved your legs too. I'm impressed, Cloud. I never knew you were so dedicated."

"How—What—" Cloud attempted to speak but all the questions he had got jumbled together and he couldn't form a proper sentence. Wearing the pink silk panties he had acquired at the Honeybee was embarrassing enough when no one was looking at them, and it was about a million times worse when his former hero and the man who tried to kill him was looking up his skirt! After several moments of stammering while Sephiroth continued to hold up the back of his dress, apparently just staring, he eventually managed the question that was topmost on his mind. "Why can't I move?"

"I don't want you to run away. I'm not here to hurt you, but I couldn't resist the temptation of you in such a pretty dress. It suits you so well that I needed to take a peek," Sephiroth all but purred as he ran his gloved hand over the fabric of Cloud's panties. "If you promise not to go anywhere, I'll let you move. I'd rather you were willing, anyways. Are you?"

Sephiroth dropped the dress and stood, pressing his body into Cloud's back. Cloud could feel his sizable erection pressing into his lower back and he trembled. He shouldn't want this; Sephiroth had destroyed his home, killed his mother, and hurt Tifa. Odin's balls! Sephiroth was supposed to be _dead!_ But he _did_ want it, he had wanted it for so long, and his body was beginning to make that abundantly clear. While Cloud was being indecisive, Sephiroth brought a hand around to his front, where he carefully inspected his fake breasts. He poked gently at the lumps with one finger and hummed softly when they proved pliable.

"They're buns," Cloud blushed as he explained. "Aerith came up with the idea."

"Intriguing …" Sephiroth cupped one in his hand. "They seem to weigh more than I'd expect buns to weigh."

"They've got some sort of filling; she said they weight would make them look more realistic." Cloud's voice shook as Sephiroth continued rubbing his erection against his back.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Sephiroth leaned in even closer and licked his neck, causing Cloud to moan with need.

"I won't run …"

"No trying to kill me, either."

"I won't, I promise." Cloud felt Sephiroth's lips curl into a smile against his neck.

"Good." Cloud stumbled as whatever the force that had been stopping his straining muscles from moving was suddenly released. A strong arm gripped his waist tightly and kept him from falling. "Let's get you out of this thing." Fingers closed around the zipper at the back of the dress and pulled downwards. It stopped just past the waistband of the panties and Sephiroth ran a finger along the top of it, humming his approval. He gently pushed the dress off his shoulders and Cloud blushed as the purple fabric pooled around his feet. "Turn around," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud slowly obeyed, his blush felt like it was swiftly becoming a permanent fixture on his face. Sephiroth looked exactly the same as he had in Nibelheim, except that the madness in his green eyes had been replaced by lust. Cloud felt his eyes being drawn to his bare chest peeking out from behind the leather straps of his coat and to the bulge pressing against his pants. He felt the heavy weight of Sephiroth's gaze on him and he slowly dragged his eyes upwards. Sephiroth was looking at him with an extremely smug expression.

"Like what you see?"

"I—yeah, very much." Cloud shrugged minutely; Sephiroth was staring at him even more.

"Me too … except those tits are ridiculous." Sephiroth reached around behind him and unhooked his bra with practiced ease. Cloud's immediate reaction to the bra coming loose and the buns falling out was to bring up his arms to cover his chest, which caused Sephiroth to laugh mercilessly. "Cloud, you've got nothing to hide. Why are you acting so modest? You're wearing _women's_ underwear!"

"I—I—" Cloud stammered, but couldn't come up with anything even resembling a decent retort.

"Or are you just embarrassed because I've still got all my clothes on?" Sephiroth smirked and pulled off his gloves, then began unbuckling his heavy coat, letting it drop to the floor. He started on his wide SOLDIER belt, but Cloud gathered his nerve and stepped forward, over the pooled silk on the floor.

"Can I?" he asked nervously.

Sephiroth just smirked again and dropped his hands. Cloud carefully undid the clasps and eased the belt off of him. The sight of Sephiroth's chiseled abs was nearly enough to make him come on the spot. As it was, he was sure he had drooled a little.

***

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Cloud's reaction to his belt being taken off; he was just too cute. And so very, very desperate. "Come here." He gripped the pretty pink bow on the front of the panties between two fingers and tugged, pulling him towards the black leather couch that sat along the wall of the room. He sat down, spreading his legs, and pulled Cloud down so he was straddling one of his thighs. He could see Cloud's erection peeking out over the top of the underwear that was really too small to contain it. Cloud was trembling and blushing, and he was still attempting to cover his chest with one arm while he braced the other against Sephiroth's chest. He looked so sweet and innocent that Sephiroth had to reach down and unfasten the button on his pants, just to relieve some of the pressure. Coming here was the best decision he had made in a long time, despite Mother's protests. He was going to enjoy himself immensely.

He brought a hand up to Cloud's hip and toyed with the delicate strings that were the only things holding the panties up. He gave one of them a small tug. "Oh," he said, managing to fake a small amount of surprise in his voice, "It's a bit loose …"

Cloud turned an even deeper shade of red and looked away, embarrassed, as Sephiroth undid the strings completely. He kept the ones on the other leg tied, however; the panties hanging off of him just served to add to the effect. He wrapped his hand around Cloud's throbbing erection and gave it a few tugs. He watched several drops of pre-come ooze out of the tip and smeared them around with his thumb. Cloud gasped and clutched vainly at his chest before latching onto the silver hair that was splayed around them. He thrust himself into Sephiroth's hand and Sephiroth stroked steadily. When Cloud's moans grew louder and his thrusting, harder, he firmly clamped his fingers around the base of his cock.

"Not yet, Cloud," he said with just a hint of cruelty to his voice. "I'm going to be inside you when you come. I want you writhing and screaming on top of me. Understood, Soldier?"

Cloud trembled violently, but nodded. "Y—yes, sir."

"Good boy." Sephiroth held up two fingers to Cloud's mouth. "Suck."

Cloud obediently opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Sephiroth's fingers. Cloud sucked and traced his tongue up and down the sides of Sephiroth's fingers, swirling it around and grazing them lightly with his teeth while he hummed happily. He looked almost disappointed when Sephiroth pulled them out of his mouth with a pop. That disappointed look didn't stay for long, however, when Sephiroth used one hand to push his ass cheeks apart and slid his slick fingers inside. Cloud gave a small whine, probably feeling a bit of pain from getting two fingers at once. Sephiroth continued thrusting and stretching, all the while feeling around for … there! Cloud cried out and his hips bucked. His hand shot down between his legs and Sephiroth was about to snatch it away and berate him for trying to come before he was allowed, when he realized that Cloud was mimicking his earlier action in preventing his orgasm.

"Good boy," he purred again. His smug look was back at the knowledge that Cloud was trying so hard to please him. "Keep your hand there while I stretch you. You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

"No." Cloud shook his head and kept a firm grip on his cock while Sephiroth added another finger and worked him carefully. His moans varied between frustration and pleasure and Sephiroth found himself growing impatient. He had waited long enough.

He withdrew his fingers from Cloud's ass and picked him up by his bent legs and placed him on the floor between his legs. He eased himself out of his pants and pushed them down, past his hips. "Suck," he ordered once more, casually resting one arm across the back of the couch. "Get it nice and wet."

Cloud grinned up at him and wrapped his small hand around his erection. He lowered his head and licked down and up the length of his shaft before opening his mouth wide and swallowing him down as far as he could. Sephiroth bit back a groan as he was engulfed in the wet heat of Cloud's mouth. Cloud definitely had some skills in this department, and he was tempted to just let him continue, but he knew he wanted more than just a blowjob. When his cock was thoroughly wet with saliva, Sephiroth reached out to touch Cloud's shoulder.

"Get your ass up here," he muttered.

Cloud let his cock slip out of his mouth and used Sephiroth knees as leverage to climb back up onto his lap. He was back to looking bashful again as Sephiroth helped get him into position. Sephiroth rubbed small circles in his lower back while he used his other hand to position his cock at Cloud's entrance. "Good," he murmured. "Relax for me."

Cloud gave him a firm nod. "I'm ready." And with that, he let himself slowly lower onto Sephiroth.

Sephiroth growled and grabbed on to Cloud's hips. He was in charge. But, since Cloud seemed to be in such a rush … he jerked Cloud's hips down and thrust upwards at the same time into the tight heat. Cloud cried out in pain, but Sephiroth didn't mind, it was a rather nice sound, actually. He suddenly stilled while Cloud latched his arms around his neck and shook. Had he really just thought that? He didn't want Cloud to be in pain … did he? He resumed rubbing circles in Cloud's back and murmured in his ear. "Sorry, I got carried away. Just relax, I'll wait until you're ready."

"Okay." Sephiroth could tell that Cloud was trying to slow his breathing, taking deeper breaths instead of the short gasps. He reached between their bodies and grasped Cloud's cock, gently stroking it. He felt Cloud beginning to relax around him and, eventually, Cloud gave a short nod. "All right," he said.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hips and lifted him up, slowly and teasingly, before pulling him back down, just as slowly. Cloud's face as he felt Sephiroth's cock brush over his prostate was one of pure bliss.

"Right there," he gasped.

"I know," Sephiroth said smugly and did it a few more times before removing his hands. "Move," he ordered.

Cloud rode him slowly, rolling his hips in a way that made Sephiroth groan and clutch at the armrest of the couch. Cloud's embarrassed blush was gone now, in its place were cheeks flushed from exertion and pleasure. His lower lip was trembling ever so slightly and the tiny moans and occasional squeaks were endearing. Sephiroth placed a hand on his waist, stilling him while he shifted a bit lower on the couch, grateful for the slanted back.

"Put your hands on my knees," he instructed. "Lift your hips up. Good, now stay like that." Cloud had arched his back in order to get into Sephiroth's desired position, which made his abs even more clearly defined. Not to mention that it caused his cock to jut out shamelessly. Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hips hard enough to bruise and slammed his cock up. He made no attempt to hide his staring at the connection between their bodies; he loved this position for the view it provided him.

He fucked Cloud ruthlessly, pounding into him as hard as he could and revelling in the pleasured screams he was causing. Cloud's leaking cock was bouncing against his stomach and finally, as he felt his own climax begin its approach, Sephiroth took pity on him and spared a hand to stroke him hard.

"Come, Cloud. Now."

Cloud obeyed helplessly, and positively wailed as he shot his load over both of them. Strong muscles pulsed around Sephiroth's cock and it was all he needed to push him over the edge. He pushed himself off the couch, slamming Cloud's back down onto the hardwood floor and pounding into him furiously. He continued thrusting hard as he released his seed into Cloud's body and Cloud clung to him, just riding it out now. With one final shudder that went all the way down to his toes, he pulled out and smirked at the trail of come that came leaking out after. Cloud was lying bonelessly on the floor, gasping for air and flushed from head to toe.

Sephiroth stood and pulled up his pants, sparing a moment to wipe himself off with the sheet from the bed. That was nice, it had been so long since he had had sex… he resolved that it was something he should do more often. He felt so much less angry at the planet now; it seemed a lot more tolerable with someone as fuckable as Cloud in it. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before. He bent down and re-tied the string of Cloud's panties before lifting him up and placing him on the bed.

"I want you to go on your little mission just like that. Don't you dare clean yourself up, first," he said. "Corneo needs to know that you're already taken. Although, you might want to fix up your makeup a bit."

"I'm taken?" Cloud asked with a faint trace of hope in his voice.

"That you are. I'll be back to see you again very soon. Don't get rid of those panties, though. And I'll bring proper lube next time," he added as an afterthought.

Cloud smiled up at him. "Okay. That would be nice."

Sephiroth got his belt and jacket on and bent down again to kiss Cloud on the forehead. He pushed the back of the panties down, just far enough to see properly. Then he activated his Restore materia and gently touched Cloud's abused hole, watching as the green light wiped away the angry red. He also healed the bruises that would no doubt be forming on his back. It wouldn't do for him to go into a potentially dangerous situation feeling sore. He wanted to stay longer, but Mother was calling to him, very loudly. She seemed angry about something.

"I have to go now, Cloud. Good luck, I know you'll be the prettiest girl there. But if Corneo tries to touch you, cut his balls off."

Cloud nodded happily. "I will."

With that, Sephiroth turned and walked straight through the wall of the inn.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I made a Twitter thing! It’s not terribly interesting, but you can follow me on it if you wish. @risottodazoto


End file.
